Amalgamation
by Xennilus
Summary: Every thing has its secrets. Himitshen City's is an organization of underground scientists working on experiments unseen before: Pokemon fusions. Is it really just for research, or is there another motive behind it all? How is it affecting not just the Pokemon involved, but their whole world?
**Amalgamation, Chapter One**

His pen scratched on the paper.

 _Product 1359._

The oddity in front of him only stared, its head tilted in confusion.

 _The subject has been responding fairly well, similarly to 1358 and 1354._

The young man grabbed the piece of meat that was settled beside him and waved it in front of the cage. The creature jumped up, its exposed nose sniffing ecstatically.

 _Not falling apart. Internal functions appear to be working properly, more specifically the digestive system._

He shoved the meat through an opening carefully and took a good look at the creature as it excitedly dove for its food. He only shook his head and looked back at his notebook.

 _It is safe to assume that this fusion was a success, and will be moved to the 'Complete' sector. However, more experiments will be tested on 1359 to be completely sure it is fully functional, and as it is a bit more peculiar than the other two successes._

He slammed the notebook shut, and put the pen in his front pocket. Fixing his glasses, he walked towards the security guard and nodded.

"Take him to Sector 4."

Life in the big city was never tranquil, especially if you were visiting the heart of it. Daisuke had already encountered a few eccentrics on his way to his destination. The closest subway to him was closed, and when he finally found a train to ride, a wild Rattata had somehow made it inside. Shortly after the hectic train ride, he ran into a quite aggressive gang member. He probably would have been jumped if it weren't for the patrolling officer who just happened to be walking by, and the gang member laid off.

Walking down the street, he noticed a large group of street performers wearing Pokemon-themed costumes, throwing confetti at the passerbys. A battle between two young trainers broke out in the middle of the street, causing a traffic jam. Daisuke shook his head to himself as he watched the scene. Another typical day in the city.

The young man pulled out a phone out of his pocket, and took a quick glance at the time. 4:47 PM. He sighed and put the phone away. He was supposed to be there over half an hour ago. Enzo wasn't going to let him hear the end of it.

Daisuke began to inhale deeply again, just thinking about what his friend would do this time. Probably smack him on the back of the head, shouting out how much time Daisuke wasted, bringing unnecessary attention, blah blah blah. Pushing all of the air through his mouth loudly, he continued walking until he made it to the destination. He looked at the sign that read "Niki's Joint," put on his best fake smile, and walked inside.

It didn't take long for him to find his friend. After all, his dirty blonde pompadour hair wasn't hard to miss.

"Enzo!" Daisuke started cheerfully and a bit too over dramatically, "it's been too long, my frie-"

His greeting was cut short when Enzo, with incredible speed, threw himself towards him and grabbed him in a chokehold while ruffling his hair.

"Do you know-" Enzo grunted through clenched as Daisuke tried to pry from his grip, "how long I've been- agh- I've been waiting?!" Daisuke slapped on the arm around his neck, trying to throw his head back to hit his attacker's face.

"Gah, let me go you ass! People are staring!"

And indeed, the rest of the building's inhabitants only gawked at the little scene unravelling before them.

"Only after you apologize!"

"Alright, alright, I'm so-"

"No," he Enzo paused, as if thinking, "I want you to say 'I sincerely apologize, O' Great-"

"Stop being stupid and let me go already!"

Enzo ruffled Daisuke's hair a bit more before letting him go and smacking him on the head. "It's almost been fourty minutes man, what took you so damn long?"

"Gee, sorry little princess," Daisuke replied, rubbing the back of his head before flattening down his dark, brown hair. "Didn't realize Your Majesty would get so offended." He flinched when Enzo brought his hand up in a threatening manner, and slapped his arm away before he headed to their usual spot, a four-seater table in the farthest corner of the place. "The subway was closed so I had to walk fifteen minutes to the next one that was open."

"Uh huh, then Arceus came down from the skies and you went on some adventure to discover who you really are," Enzo followed behind and took the seat right across from him. "C'mon Suke, I've heard every excuse in the book."

"Hey, he said I was the chosen one," he replied, and shrugged when Enzo only glared, "whatever man, believe it or not."

" _Hah. Hah._ "

Daisuke stuck his tongue out and got a cold stare in return. "Alright alright, what's the thing you wanted to talk about?"

Enzo's usual lively personality came back quickly, his eyes almost seeming to light up. "What did I call you here for?" he smirked. "We're going to have a really really good night."

Daisuke leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"I haven't gotten into anything, yet," he grinned. Looking around as if to check if anyone was eavesdropping, Enzo leaned in closer. "Let's just say I have a friend in a special place."

"And?"

"And that friend can do us a favor about certain tickets..."

Eyes widening, Daisuke immediately sat up in his chair. "You didn't."

"I did!"

"No way dude!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You did not just get us tickets to the festival!"

"Not just us, three," replied Enzo, reaching into his pocket and pulling out three tickets all labelled "HIMITSHEN CITY SUMMER NIGHT FESTIVAL: 1 ADULT ENTRY." Daisuke could barely hold in his excitement as a tall, ginger girl walked towards their table.

Niki, the girl whose establishment was named after, was a bit older than the two young men. Already at twenty five, the small joint she owned was pretty successful. It was a popular hang out in the city, mostly bringing in those in their teens to early twenties. It was a good business for her, with the popularity bringing in some good money, and possibly some new friends.

"If it isn't my two favorite guys," she said as she approached, then eyed Daisuke. "What's gotten into you?"

"I was just telling him about how we're going to only the best damn festival in the city," Enzo answered, showing off the tickets. Niki grabbed his arm and took a closer look at the tickets.

"Wha? I thought they were sold out!" She let go of him. "Just how did you manage to get them?"

Enzo grinned, "That's not important, what's important is if you're at free at seven tonight."

Niki practically screamed. "HELL YEAH! You better pick me up early!"

He peered out the window, watching the squad cars closely.

"They're only surrounding the festival, the connection should be fine. But I still want it quiet."

"What do we do with the ones in Sector 1? They're getting loud," a guard asked him.

"Get rid of the failures and put the others to sleep. I want to get a fourth completed by tonight. There won't be any attention here, however," he turned to face the guard, "complete silence."

"Understood."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've had this idea floating around my head for who knows how long now, and now I've finally decided to throw it out there. This is basically a little introduction to the main characters an' stuff. I hope this goes better than I expect.**


End file.
